


Goodnight Zapata

by zapatterson



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F, a n g s t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapatterson/pseuds/zapatterson
Summary: a short fic about a phone call after 3x18





	Goodnight Zapata

**Author's Note:**

> listen don't hate me

It’s 1:48am when Patterson tosses and turns in her bed, frustrated that she can’t get to sleep.

She thinks of everything that happened that day, roman putting a hit on all of them. Nearly losing Tasha.

_Tasha ___

__She thinks about that moment in the elevator, about how she so desperately wanted to ask her if she wanted to come round, have a beer and laugh about the disastrous date._ _

__So she does something she didn’t expect to and calls Tasha._ _

__It rings for what feels like forever until she hears a dazed voice on the other side “Patterson? Are you okay? What’s happened?”_ _

__The blonde let’s out a silent laugh, "Nothing, nothing I just can't sleep," she says._ _

__"You never could. Something’s never change.”_ _

__"Yeah, except it all has." Patterson says with a slight bite in her tone._ _

__There’s silence on the other line until Patterson let’s out a tired sigh. "I’m sorry," she says. "I'm so beyond exhausted."_ _

__"I wish sleep came easy for you," Tasha softly replies. Her own eye’s feeling heavy, ready to doze back into a good night’s sleep that now feels like it won’t come around. She can’t help but feel sorry for Patterson and her sleepless nights. The silence lingers until Tasha finds her voice break the awkwardness “What’s on your mind?”_ _

__Patterson sits up in her bed, giving up on any resemblance of sleep._ _

__“Everything,” she let’s out a long sigh “Roman putting a hit on everyone, the tattoos, uh,” she pauses, completely unsure if she should be saying the next few words “us, and um, you.”_ _

__"Me?" Tasha replies softly. This time it’s Tasha shiffling up in her bed, running her fingers through her hair._ _

__“I want my best friend back,” the blonde begins._ _

__“I’m right here, I’m so sorry Patterson I-“_ _

__“You don’t get it.” Patterson let’s out a frustrated sigh. “I want to be able to forgive you and move on but it’s never going to be the same Tasha, I don’t know how to move past it. I miss you more than you know but every time I see you, it kills  
me thinking how you could keep something like that from me”_ _

__She hears a sob at the other end, instantly regretting speaking her thoughts so candidly, “I’m sorry, I didn’t-“_ _

__“No, no, it’s fine I get it.” Tasha interrupts, with a lump in her throat. “I regret it so much, I wish told you. I thought I was protecting you but I see that all I did was hurt you.”_ _

__Patterson rubs her face with her left hand, shaking off any bouts of tiredness. “I just thought you’d always be on my side, that-“_ _

__“I was, I am.”_ _

__Iit didn’t feel like it. I just, I don’t know how we got here.” Patterson thinks about how people always leave her or die before they can and now it seems Tasha, the last person she’d expect, is becoming the kind that leaves her. She lets out another exasperated sigh. “We almost died today, Tash. And I know that comes with the job but if you hadn’t have come in and saved my ass then I most definitely wouldn’t be lying here talking to you right now.”_ _

__“Don’t say that.” Tasha pleads, not bearing the thought of losing Patterson in more ways than emotionally. Her chest tightens and aches._ _

__“It’s true though and I wanted to tell you, when we were in the elevator, that life is so short. I’m sick of losing everyone in my life and I can’t lose you Tasha. I can’t lose anyone else I care about. My heart can’t take it.”_ _

__“What are you saying?” Tasha asks, confused at where this sudden change of conversation has gone._ _

__“I’m saying, I’m done freezing you out. I miss you and I don’t know how I would have lived with myself,” Patterson admits “knowing that we weren’t on good terms if one of us died today.”_ _

__There’s a long pause, mostly Tasha processing how quickly Patterson offloaded everything._ _

__“I’ve missed you so much.” The brunette eventually confesses. It’s a much loaded confession that Patterson would ever know. “I’m sorry for everything.”_ _

__Everything included Tasha keeping Borden a secret and for destroying the friendship her and Patterson had going. She knows it’s never going to be the same._ _

__“I know,” Patterson says “I guess we try to move forward now.”_ _

__She pulls her pillow back down and shuffles lower into the bed, picking up her duvet to cover her as she lays in a better sleeping position “So tell me what’s been going on, I wanna know what I missed.”_ _

__Tasha couldn’t help but smile at Patterson’s swift change in conversation, aching for normalacy._ _

__“Well, let’s see,” Tasha starts “I told Reade I loved him which-“_ _

__“You what?!” Patterson gasps through the phone, her chest aching suddenly. “What did he say? He’s engaged Tash!”_ _

___And I love you _, the blonde desperately wanted to say.__ _ _

____“I know, ughh I’m such an idiot,” Tasha laughs off “I just, I don’t know what came over me. We had just had our fight and I started drinking at a bar then texted him to join me. I think i was more of having everything in my life unravelling so quickly, way beyond my control and the only person there was Reade. It was more the stability I saw in him and I felt like telling him I loved him was what I needed even though deep down a small part of me already knew that wasn’t the case.”_ _ _ _

____Patterson started laughing and Tasha was so confused._ _ _ _

____“What’s so funny?”_ _ _ _

____It took a few tries before Patterson could let out a word “I’m sorry, I, I just can’t believe you told Edgar Reade that you loved him, you the raging lesbian who has never once kissed a guy before, told our friend, that you were in love with him. Please tell me the irony is not lost on you there.” Patterson let out another laugh, smiling into her phone._ _ _ _

____“Shut up,” Tasha let out a groan “I have absolutely no idea what came over me and now he won’t even talk to me outside of work and I don’t know what to do”_ _ _ _

____“Sounds familiar,” Patterson teased._ _ _ _

____“Ha ha” the brunette replied._ _ _ _

____“Too soon?”_ _ _ _

____“Just a little, you ass.”_ _ _ _

____They continued talking about everything and nothing for another two hours, including the awful date with Jack._ _ _ _

____“I can’t believe he had the nerve to tell you he pirated WizardVille, the poor guy had no chance.” Tasha couldn’t help but let out a hearty laugh, the kind she hadn’t been able to for a long time._ _ _ _

____“I-“ Patterson interrupted herself with a loud yawn. “know.”_ _ _ _

____“Sounds like someone needs to sleep n-“ this time Tasha cut herself off with a yaw n as well._ _ _ _

____“Looks like both of us need some sleep, I’ll talk to you tomorrow? Or even today seeing as it’s nearly 5am.”_ _ _ _

____“Good ppint, some people actually need sleep! Goodnight Patterson.”_ _ _ _

____“Goodnight Tasha.”_ _ _ _

____Upon hearing her first name instead of “goodnight Zapata”, Tasha smiled._ _ _ _

____“Hanging up now.” Patterson warned._ _ _ _

____Tasha replied with a simple “Okay.”_ _ _ _

____Patterson’s voice is the last thing the brunette thinks about before falling asleep._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> are you surprised at the lack of death


End file.
